1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitoring telecommunication systems, and more specifically, to an apparatus for detecting potential dissatisfaction and preventing termination by subscribers of telecommunication services providers. Telecommunication systems include both wireless systems (e.g., cellular telephones, satellite transmission, etc.) and systems utilizing transmission lines (e.g., common telephone systems). Subscriber termination refers to action by subscribers to a telecommunication service to terminate or modify the conditions of service provided to the subscriber by a particular telecommunications service provider. The invention also relates to measurement of customer satisfaction of telecommunication system subscribers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because immediate access to information has become a necessity in virtually all fields of endeavor--including business, finance and science--telecommunication systems usage, particularly for wireless telecommunication systems, is increasing at a substantial rate. Along with the growth in telecommunication use has come a proliferation of telecommunication service providers. As a result, a variety of service alternatives has become available to consumers.
Subscribers to telecommunications services, particularly wireless telecommunications services, who are dissatisfied with the quality of service or the value of the service provided by a particular provider may terminate their current service and subscribe to a different service. This switching behavior is sometimes referred to as "churning".
Churning has a negative effect on telecommunications service providers. In many cases, the initial cost to a provider of signing up a subscriber and providing the initial service to that subscriber cannot be recouped by the provider unless the subscriber uses the service over a period of time. Accordingly, detecting and remedying situations which might cause a subscriber to terminate the service before the end of that time period would be highly desirable.
Therefore, a system which reliably and accurately identifies potential consumer dissatisfaction permits a provider to take preventative action, thus reducing the likelihood that the subscriber will terminate the service, and which is compatible with all types of existing telecommunication equipment, is needed.